


wild night

by sapphireblu



Series: Of Lust and Love [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: “It’s just me, you and the nothingness between us.”





	wild night

**Author's Note:**

> [ninja!Daniel]

Jihoon should feels happy, just like everyone else, when he heard that news, but he didn’t.

He should congratulate her, just like what everyone else did around him, but he didn’t feel that is the right thing do.

But Jihoon had expertly faked his smile, for the sake of her happiness, not for the said couple happiness.

And like everyone says, regret always comes late and it consumes him slowly by the time comes.

 

###

 

He eventually regrets to introduce them to each other because he didn’t even give a second think that things would escalate so quickly behind him. His first intention only hoped that they could get along with each other because they are few people that Jihoon actually treasures on his life.

Sometimes, good intention could fires you back.

And Jihoon never expect that it happened to him.

 

###

 

“You don’t look happy, Jihoon.” A voice startled him from where he sits, in a secluded corner of a dim lit bar, lost in a trance of his own thought. He looks up and seeing a girl, much a stranger to him, casually smiles, offers a drink, before joins to sit next to him. “Kang Daniel is such a lucky guy, don’t you think?” She then stated, referring to a certain male before them, with a broad shoulder and a happy smile.

It, somehow, irked Jihoon.

He then glanced, put a better look at the intruder. A scent of an expensive perfume caught his nostril when she shifts, puts down her drink on the bar stall placed behind them. Jihoon didn’t say something, not even care to know why she knows his name on the first place.

He put his eyes elsewhere, but it eventually falls to the couple who looks too much in love to Jihoon’s liking. He hates them. It should be him who sits next to the said girl, looking all happy with his arms wrapped around her much small frame, but he comes all too late. It’s too late when Jihoon realizes his feeling and lost all his lifetime chance into a certain male name Kang Daniel.

Even the sound of his name feels bitter on Jihoon’s lips.

“You felt such regret now, aren’t you?” He heard the same voice again and the stranger’s smile irritates him. Jihoon didn’t need everyone voicing his utmost feeling right now, yet the girl seems to read him like an open book. He really didn’t remember if they ever met before because she acts like he knows everything about him. Jihoon keeps his silent stature.

She shifts, leans closer, about to whispering something to Jihoon’s ears and he smelt that scent again. It felt too strong to his liking this time. “I felt that too.” She says. “The regret.” She informs so casually as Jihoon would ever mind to know it. “As much as you do.”

Jihoon takes a deep breath before he finally says something.

“What are you actually imply to?”Jihoon asks, irritation is clear at his voice. “I didn’t even know you, but –“

He seems surprised when he heard a low chuckle when he glances at her, leaving unsettled feeling knots somewhere inside him.

“Whoa … calm down, dear.” She retreat herself but smiles. “No bite.” She then takes her drink, before tilts her head into certain angle and look at Jihoon eventfully. “I _just_ stated a fact.”   

He didn’t seem to understand and about to ask back, but someone – _or he rather say, the happy couple, because he just saw a certain black haired girl followed where Daniel stands before them now and interlaces their fingers with so much affection_ – intrudes them. It’s strange why she could put such a fond smile, after their little banter just a second ago, and Jihoon didn’t even want to know why he finds it a little bit amusing. He chooses not to say anything.

“Hey, thank you for coming.” Daniel beams into happiness as he talks to both of them and Jihoon faked his smile again. “It’s just a small celebration, really.” He then stated.

“A small celebration didn’t put in such a large place like this, Niel-ah.” Jihoon glances, as in fact, they are situated at one of the famous night bar in the city and for a superstar as famous as Kang Daniel, it would sounds like a grand celebration of one of his successful hit album. “It’s your engagement day celebration, Niel.”

Jihoon winced when he heard the fact and much silent resentment for the male before him, but he keeps his calm and composure stature. He then glances to the girl next to Daniel when she butts in, called his name with much excitement that Jihoon wants to rip from her right away, and makes her notices how sour his feeling is right now.

“Hey Jihoon-ah, are you will join us too later?” She asks, refers to the after party celebration at much small place, with only few of their close friend. Jihoon smiles, but he felt bitter.

“Sorry, I –“

“Sorry, but Jihoon will leave with me after this ends, darling.” He heard the stranger voice sounds louder than his own, as much as with his quite late realization that their arms suddenly linked together, in which makes three pair of eyes suddenly glances to her. “We actually have something to do, right, Jihoon?”

The fluffy blonde haired male looks quite flustered but he gets her signal when felt a light squeeze on his now wrapped arms and a sugarcoated smile directed to him, before clears his throat. “Yeah, she’s right.” He informs them. “We have _something_ to do later on.” Jihoon says, even though he really didn’t know what _something to do later on_ is actually refers to. Jihoon just feels like he needs to play along, to subside the feeling that starts to suffocate him if he shares the same air with both of the couple before him a little longer.

“Oh my bad!” Daniel takes such a pity look and the girl next to him follows a suit. “Otherwise, have fun you two!”He winks.

When the couple left, much to Jihoon’s own relief, he confronts her again, pulls out his hands from their linked arms and demands an explanation.

“What’s that all were about?” He hisses.

She lets out another low chuckle, tilts her head. “What do you think is it, my dear?” She asks back. “It’s just a little help because you _look_ so sour back then.”

Jihoon glowers at her, hates how she easily uncovers the feeling that he tries to suppress inside. They just meet less than fifteen minutes ago but Jihoon felt that she would have a strong impact on his life later on. He then leans at the bar, eyeing as the girl changed animated words playfully with the good looking bartender.

_She is such a flirt_ , Jihoon judging silently but never voiced his opinion out loud. They were just a mere stranger who happens to be a good friend of Kang Daniel and his fiancée.

She knows that the slightly taller male put a curious look when she takes the drink and chugs it down in one go. But, she actually has such a filthy idea why she putting such an act into Jihoon. She leans closer, one hand propped into the bar and eyeing the male before her with such cautious look.

“Hey, Park Jihoon.” She calls in and the said male just put a sharp glance. “What if we _actually_ _do something_ tonight?”

It’s not like Jihoon didn’t aware of any intention that the girl is implying for him right now. He is too much experienced for this as life thought him their little secret by time comes, but still, he has the right to choose whether he wants to continue the night or not.     

Jihoon is about to words out his consent, before he immediately feels a full force of lips attacking his own and the scent were somehow become much delicate than before. He surprised but then fell into the kiss eventually; the feeling of desperation is clear as crystal to his own liking. Their lips move into a fluid movement, in such a secluded corner of the dim lit bar and Jihoon didn’t feel so much suffocate as before. The unsettled feeling is now gone, replace by so much bigger needs to take care of his own.

“You really take a sweet time to even decide, Jihoon-ah.” She says, retreats a little as Jihoon looks quite baffled, blinking his eyes. “But, I really can’t wait.” She looks too impatient to Jihoon’s liking and he usually hates it, but with everything happens lately, Jihoon really needs to unwind himself.

“Try convince me.” He said between hushed whispers, as the pair of orbs before him is become darker when they exchange gaze a moment later. She smirks before pulls him into another delicate kiss.

“Oh, you would actually love it, my dear.”She says before leans closer, lips are sealed next to Jihoon’s ear. “It’s just me, you and the nothingness between us.” She purrs delicately, earns him a slight pleasurable shivers down from his spine to some certain part between his legs. It’s twitching and he would say that he is convinced.

“That’s sounds equally better than here.” He replies, much aware of the progress of his night. It could be just another of his nameless night he already accustomed his life to. 

He didn’t care enough about their surrounding when the look of a pair of hazy eyes before him slowly took his senses. Jihoon pulls her closer, put another languid kiss as he instinctively roams her body and damned, she moans into the kiss when Jihoon felt their lower body makes it contact, briefly, for the first time. And no one, really, actually care when Jihoon got himself wrapped on her hands, to a much stranger that Jihoon himself barely known, and leaving the bar with such disheveled, messy state that mirroring each other.

They arrived at the parking lot, kissing again as soon as they reach Jihoon’s sport car and put their utmost effort to actually enter the car and get function properly – _in which actually not_ –, to drives them anywhere to get both of their needs to release soon. They reach each other lips again, shared more passionate kiss as Jihoon heard her whisper ever so clearly.

“Your place, baby, please.”

Jihoon didn’t put a verbal answer but his lips did eventually, locking hers as he starts the engine on.

He, surely, will get them wasted by tonight.

 

###

 

Good to know that Jihoon’s flat only located fifteen minutes and the traffic didn’t bother them or he can’t resist the temptation any longer. She teasingly palmed Jihoon much covered manhood with such light strokes along their way back – _not even didn_ _’_ _t mention that she casually bends down and mouthing them for two or three times (yes, Jihoon lowly admit that he counts)_ – and the much younger looking male could do nothing because he needs – _with all his might_ – to put their safety on his driving. He grunts but she didn’t seem nonchalant, or pretend to be.

He crashed their lips with some urgency when they just arrive on the basement parking area and slams the door of his car shut when he got pulled breathily before another lips locking happens. His budging manhood is now looked more apparent because she leans her body too closer to Jihoon’s own and he growls at the contact. They didn’t even stand to separate themselves for even a second when Jihoon punched the elevator button to reached his floor.

Jihoon seems impatient, as he immediately traps her between the walls as they enter the building and kicks the door shut. Hips are leaning too close to each other as he could feel her hot breath fanning heavily against his own. The air screams something heated as they look with so much lust apparent on their eyes.

“Too much eager, aren’t we?” He whispered in between and she giggles into the kisses.

Lips are locking for countless time but noises are heard too loud as their kiss really didn’t muffled the groans that he lets out after he felt her fingers hurriedly unbuckling his jeans, slides down his brief, and immediately grabs his attention seeking hard-on that nudging between them. Jihoon bucking his hips instinctively when she puts such an inviting strokes ever so lightly.

“Someone’s already hard.” She teases between their shared kiss and Jihoon growls ever so lowly. He needs to be taking care very soon.

Jihoon’s now hazy gaze followed as soon as she crouches down and makes a contact with his restriction free manhood. He could see that she is in awe and it fueled his ego, but he didn’t say it. Instead, he waits. He waits for the amazing feeling he is about to experience when she starts working her fingers and pretty little mouth later on.

And then, he feels the pure bliss.

It starts with a lick, a good kitten licking along his shaft and Jihoon holds his breath. Her hands are on the steady grip somewhere in the middle, teasing with a swift circling motion as he felt that a swirling tongue movement around his tip, just as a kid was handing to taste a lollipop. Jihoon still holds his breath.

She then kneeling down, Jihoon barely noted as he felt that he get a gentle massage on the hanging balls before another long strokes are given back and forth with much pressure. He felt a twitch inside him when she looks so obscene with her mouth is so adapting on Jihoon’s length, heads bobbing mildly with a twist of hollowed cheek before popping it with utmost force. He then decided that he liked the view.

She somehow starts to feels too humid between her legs, much to her own liking. Jihoon shallow breath encourage her to put another pleasurable feeling to the said male, so she consumes his length eagerly as her free hands make a twirling movement on its base. Jihoon let out an impatient growl.

“Fuck!”

Jihoon noticed a smirk before he heard a choke sound as he felt that she guides his length too far to reach her throat. He didn’t pity her because, again, she looks so obscene beneath him. She enjoys the torture she makes for herself. Jihoon finds it amusing.

She felt a hand curl on her hair roughly as she keeps deepthroating the younger male before him, eyes are blown in so much lust when she overlooks him. It send a strange electrifying shot straight to the place she wants to be, leaving a tingling feeling. Her jaw sure feels sore right now but when it rewarded her with so impatient growl and a fat slick length before her, she considers that she is doing a good job. 

When he felt the rush of adrenalin needs to be load, Jihoon harshly pulled himself out and she whines at the lost of the contact. It’s not the time yet, Jihoon thinks, not before he screwed the girl before him to screams anything but his name. He then tugs her hairs as she lustfully looks up before he crouches down to her level, crashing their lips into much demanding kiss. She moans when Jihoon trapped her again against the wall and riled up her dress, putting his palms eagerly on the lacey panties that covered her lower part. He didn’t even feel surprise when he finds it wet.

“Oh, you seem can’t help it for yourself too, my dear.” It’s his turn to tease her and she groans. Their eyes furiously scanning each other before Jihoon got her breath hitch with such a seductive whisper.

“Do you want me to do something on you, my love?”He smirks, challenged her.

She didn’t answer but gives Jihoon a low whimper when the said male slipped his fingers and caresses her womanhood with the utmost affection she could get for the night. She can’t help it but feels suddenly weak on her knees when Jihoon put another smirk at the same time she felt her inside twitching because his skillful fingers are now exploring deep into her womanhood.

She leans her head to Jihoon’s shoulder, breath hitching as the excitement on her lower part is so apparent that she falls into the younger male rhythm. She bucks her hips and stifles a cry, much into Jihoon’s liking as he pulls her closer. His manhood nudges between them and seeking for another attention. She whines at the contact.

Jihoon shed their remaining clothes, clad in nothing as they shared another kiss again. He didn’t even think to move their action to his bedroom, because his mind is too clouded with her desperate moan as she strokes Jihoon’s neglected length again. They are look so messy, flushed, disheveled, but no one even care.

“Jihoon-ah…”

He heard her whines when he teased her entrance with his length, bucking their hips lewdly so many times. He feels the urge but at the same time he enjoys her desperate cries. Jihoon never felt like this before, not when he shared many countless night with so many nameless faces he didn’t even bother remember on the next day. But this time, his feeling told him that she is kind of special that Jihoon would never meet again in near future, or worst, in another universe. He needs to prolong this moment.

So, he did.

 

###

 

Her face so flushed and lips are so swollen when Jihoon takes notice when they exchange gaze, as much as their body does. Jihoon liked her moans when he bites her so pale neck but eagerly comforts her by placing wet kisses to ease the pain. Purplish bruises blooms in no time and Jihoon looks satisfied with his handy work.

Jihoon felt a twinge knot on his lower abdomen when he felt her hands trails down, reaching Jihoon’s length once again. They play push and pull even harder and groan when Jihoon just teasing her entrance again, casually rubbing their so needy part. Her desperate plea was ever so beautiful than anything Jihoon heard escapes from her mouth.

“Jihoon-ah …” She looks at him with so much wanting look that Jihoon willingly rips out from her beautiful face. “Please …”

_I need you_ , Jihoon concludes silently before crashing their lips again and gives whatever thing she asks this time. She gasps before followed by a loud moan when Jihoon easily slides in, deep, even it’s just only his half. On the contrary, Jihoon groans as such warmth engulfed him. Her honest words it’s the only thing Jihoon needs to hear by now.

“You … are such a _big_ baby.” She said between collected breath, as she curled one of her legs into Jihoon’s own one. She never felt so full like this before, not even with Daniel when they fool around each other on their much younger days. She would like to keep it a secret, buried it deep down in heart and throws its key. So deep, that she didn’t want to remember anything about it. Daniel is happy now and that’s matter her the most.

“I am.” Jihoon could felt a smirk smears on his face, his proud self speak itself. Most of his former nameless lover would definitely agree with her. He then leans closer.

“Do you like it?”

He gets a whimper instead a verbal response and it’s enough for him for now. She pulls Jihoon closer; make an apparent twitch on their connected bodies. Jihoon shoves deeper with a single snap of his hips and she, much to Jihoon’s pleased feeling, demands further more as she felt that she could accommodates Jihoon’s fat and slick length fully.

“D-deep-per, baby.” She said with so much mixed feeling, but mostly a pleasurable one. “Don’t w-worry, I can t-take it.” She chokes a sob.

Jihoon pitied her for a while, because none of his former lover ever takes himself so fully before, but a pleading look on her face triggers Jihoon’s inner desire more. He did try with another buck on his hip and tears are forming on the corner of her eyes before it actually, _actually_ embraced his own length fully.

He amazed himself.

“You filthy little slut.” Jihoon muttered under his breath when the ever so pleased look is so apparent before him. “What should I do with you, hm?”        

She arches her back, causing a slight movement that makes both of them let out a groan. She weakly smirked before pulled Jihoon on a demanding kiss and a lustful whisper.

“Ravage me.” She said. “Ravage me until I forget everything but your name.”

Then, Jihoon lose it all.

 

###

 

Their flush body takes it all, takes in everything it could. The noises are never been so lewd, so loud to Jihoon’s liking, but he didn’t seem care about it. None of them actually care about it, honestly.

It’s racing, as Jihoon bucks his hip so frantic that their breath ragged simultaneously. She leans to Jihoon’s much sculpted body as much as the said male fucking her entrance oh so senseless. She screams his name when he got that spot inside her hit perfectly, but whines when Jihoon purposely missed it. Jihoon muffled her whimpers when she clenches her inside so tightly and told her it’s not the time yet.

They falls into rhythm again as Jihoon positioning themselves, turning her front to facing the walls, curving her back as Jihoon grabs on her shoulder and latched his other arms around her waist. The sound of skin clasping are somehow elicits higher as much as her mewls when Jihoon abuse her inside. He felt much sweat prickles to his skin but it didn’t stop him for snapping his hips much deeper than it could be.

If it’s even possible, Jihoon thought.

She cries out his name ever so loudly when the spot didn’t get a single miss from Jihoon frantic movement. He growls with all his might when she embraced him with long and engulfing warmth along his length. Oh, did he ever mention that she really do a good job for taking him so fully from behind like this? Sorry, he forgets.

Jihoon bends down and gestures her to turns her head, before giving a senseless kiss as he feels so close to his release. She sensed it too and between ragged breath he asks Jihoon to fills in her warmth with his hot, thick cement.

“Jihoon, p-please baby …” She fucks the senses out from Jihoon. “… let me feel you i-inside …”

The younger male grunts but he did it anyway. A long spurt sporting her inside and her pleasurable whines is so apparent that Jihoon feels nothing more obscene that the scene folds before him right now. As another clenched wall comes inside him, Jihoon knows that she is also close for herself.

“Do it, love.” He said as he put a comforting kiss. “Do it. I’m here.”

A second later, she trembles beneath him as Jihoon felt another warm liquid joining his hot one. It seeps out from their connected part as she instinctively pushes it out with every hitch breath she makes. Jihoon still supports her with all his might even his legs would like to passes out anytime soon. She chokes a sob when she finally coming down from her high release.

“It’s okay.” He gives a compliment courage her. “You did well, love. So well.”

She smiles weakly and her legs immediately become a jelly as she knelt down because Jihoon pulls himself out. The said male lying lifelessly on the floor that she gives a chuckles between her sheepish eyes. If only Jihoon knows what actually takes her to bribe Daniel to makes her pursued Jihoon tonight, she is sure that the younger male would roll his eyes in annoyance. But, it’s another story to tell.       

 

###

 

Jihoon startled as such hands circling his waist without any notice when he is in the middle of finishing the paper for his final project. He smells the same strong scent again and he immediately takes on his cue, but he needs her convincing him this time.

“Babe?” Her voice is ever so seductive to Jihoon’s liking, but it didn’t budge him. “Jihoonie baby.”

He almost lost at the sounds of his nickname being called so sensually, but he did stubborn. Jihoon actually hardly focusing on what he is typing right now as the distracted movement of her licking his ear is eventually makes his breath hitch.

“Babe.” She calls in again.

Jihoon finally, _finally_ hums in response before glance at her. “What is it?”

She reaches out her hands to closes his laptop on the coffee table, didn’t even care for whatever things that the younger male needs to finish by now, before climbing on Jihoon’s lap, demands for his attention.

“Don’t you think –“ She purrs, puts her hands ever so lowly on the band of his sweatpants and molds their lips into the kisses. “ … that we have something _more productive_ to do tonight, hm?”

Jihoon sighs to his lost, even he did nothing.

Just as usual.

  

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
